


One Girl Revolution

by dytabytes



Category: Transformers
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Sentences for Chromia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Girl Revolution

01\. No matter what Ironhide says, Chromia maintains that blunt-objects are suited to everyone, no matter their fighting style; after all, who _doesn't_ get satisfaction from that _crunch_ a mech's nose makes when it's been smashed in by a blackjack? (little black dress)

02\. The secret to Chromia's success in battle is simple: when she hits the ground, she _does not stop hitting things_ until Elita reminds her to stop. (combat)

03\. Femmes like Chromia are always on the edges of polite social gatherings, but hey, that just means she gets more time to cozy up to the booze. (fringe)

04\. "Mm, keep talkin' like that and I'll _show_ you just how hard I can rev my engines..." (motor)

05\. Chromia says she hates sticky notes because of their cheery yellow colour, but really she just doesn't like them because they get rid of her excuse of 'forgetting' orders and rushing into battle early. (post-it note)

06\. As Ironhide leans over a would-be-suitor, snarling and making menacing gestures ("Do. I. Make. Myself. **Clear?**"), Chromia smirks and marvels at the wonders of Male Territorial Dance #23 -- She's With Me, Muthafucker. (crystal)

07\. Chromia used to fancy changing her colours to black and violet, but then she realized that it would make her look like a Decepticon. (raven)

08\. "Elita, the signal's cutting out, I can't make out... Elita, what did you say?!" (headphones)

09\. She fits the silencer to her rifle and aims carefully, but in the end, she can't make herself pull the trigger; suicide is the coward's way out. (masking)

10\. Although her comrades-in-arms are somewhat intimidated by the organic setting of Earth, Chromia's not afraid of getting a little dirty (_and what harm is there in a few well-earned stains?_). (grass)

11\. Chromia doesn't drink the human beverages, but she likes the feeling of the little bubbles popping on her plating. (diet soda)

12\. "Rookie, I don't have time for pleasantries, so patch me through to the Prime _now_" (operator)

13\. Chromia looks Flamewar straight in the eye and growls, "I don't like it either, Deceptiglitch, but right now, we're stuck with each other, so suck it up and give me a leg up out of this hole." (strange bedfellows)

14\. It's highly uncommon for Chromia to rain her trainees with compliments, but because of this, even the smallest acknowledgment is something to be proud of. (showers)

15\. Chromia's breaks from active duty usually consist of her drinking herself into a stupor while reminiscing to the empty air about how wonderful things were before the war. (vacation)

16\. The first time she ever went to the beach, Chromia immediately realized that she hated everything about it: the sand, the salt and, most especially, the blasted _shells_ that inevitably managed to get wedged in her wheel-wells. (sand dollar)

17\. Her inbox has not been cleared out ever since her first comrade-in-arms died near the beginning of the war (_she's realized that any mementos that she doesn't carry around with her are bound to get destroyed_). (mail)

18\. It is curious that Chromia keeps a journal not for herself, but for her descendants (they're gonna have to learn what exactly we sacrificed for them, and I figure I may as well be the one to tell 'em). (writing)

19\. The first time she sees Earth from space, Chromia realizes that her people might have finally found a new home. (world)

20\. There is no music left on Cybertron but the steady cadence of marching feet and this makes Chromia feel inexplicably sad. (drums)

21\. "Elita, no mech or femme can stand alone when they've got a job like yours, so suck it up and _talk_ to me when you've got a problem, you glitchy rust-heap!" (island)

22\. Although they are all attractive qualities, she doesn't love him because he's strong or handsome or loyal, but because he can always pick out exactly what she needs and give it to her without a second thought. (found)

23\. The glimmer of drying energon is ornamentation more true to Chromia's nature than any jewels or inlaid precious metal could ever be. (pearls)

24\. When she sleeps, Chromia curls in around herself, pulling her knees in and cradling her gun to her chest, for she cannot bear exposing her neck when she is otherwise defenseless. (throat)

25\. Sometimes when she's alone and standing at the helm of the ship, Chromia likes to offline her optics and pretend she can hear the delicate voices of the stars, singing her home. (song)

26\. When she felt particularly flirty, Chromia would lace her lubricant with essence of anise and go slumming, but this practice stopped after the war began, for it's impossible to be stealthy if the enemy can smell you coming. (licorice)

27\. Chromia's optics blaze blue fire as she surveys the wreckage of what was once her hometown. (disaster)

28\. Rookies always eye Chromia's helm with amusement in their eyes... that is, until they realize how useful it is to have a built in radar system. (haircut)

29\. Chromia cradles Ironhide's face in her hands and smiles mysteriously before she smashes their heads together and drags him off, screaming about how she's fragging sick and tired of how he forgets their anniversaries. (cup)

30\. There's something graceless and odd about the humans as they play in the grass, but Chromia decides that she'll give them a chance anyway. (scene)

31\. There are several basic rules to follow when running with the femmes: never give up, never give in, and never _ever_ touch Chromia's guns. (criminal)

32\. "One thing you don't seem to understand, fragger, is that your cage can only hold me for so long... and the more you piss me off, the more I'm going to make you scream when I get _out_." (bars)

33\. There is hope flickering in her optics as she looks to the sky and wonders how many of her friends are watching the very same lights. (dancing)

34\. Chromia will always wonder why Arcee's feet seem to have human-style stillettos, for they're useless in a fight and knock her balance off. (heels)

35\. Chromia knows that Primus probably exists somewhere, but she has no respect for, and will not worship one who would see his children suffering and not even try to ease their pain. (temple)

36\. It's obvious that beating the snotty little human upside the head will be ineffective and undiplomatic, so Chromia takes the high road... and writes a missive full of cold, righteous anger to his boss. (sword)

37\. William Lennox is horrified when he stares at the remains of a poor battered raccoon and realizes that Ironhide's mate is just as (if not more) trigger happy as Ironhide himself. (animal)

38\. She would die for the Prime, but she lives for Ironhide. (black and white)

39\. Call her old-fashioned, but Chromia prefers the tactically advantageous infra-red mode of her vision over the more detailed colours of the visible light spectrum. (negative)

40\. She used to be a sound sleeper, but the war has changed her in many ways; now the slightest footfall jolts her out of slumber. (sleep)

41\. Bumblebee isn't sure what to say when Chromia asks him to help her test her rifle out, but after running around the training grounds being shot at, he soon learns that the proper response is mind-numbing fear. (test)

42\. "I'd prefer to have you for dessert," Chromia purrs and stalks forward, "but I'll settle for a quick snack to tide me over..." (snack)

43\. She's polished and waxed to a blinding gleam that she hadn't been able to afford before, and before the rising of their new home, she is golden and beautiful. (sunshine)

44\. Chromia eyes the artifact carefully, in awe of how fragile glass and wire could have been so important to her people's cause. (glasses)

45\. It's no secret that Chromia is tone deaf (her audials were blown out in a carpet bombing vorns ago and never recovered), but that doesn't stop her from singing along with the radio as loudly and vivaciously as possible. (musical)

46\. Some bots take well to organics, but when Mikaela's pet scampers under Chromia's seats and refuses to leave, Chromia proves that she is not one of them (_getitoutgetitout!!_). (kitten)

47\. Chromia manages to break Mach 3 and accumulate the interest of no less than three states-worth of police forces before Prowl's voice bursts onto her radio and starts scolding her for breaking cover. (speeding)

48\. The rocking-horse seems to be a pointless and un-educational construction, but it keeps the child contented and quiet, so Chromia lets it be. (horse)

49\. Chromia doesn't understand why the organics find her stress relieving techniques so amusing, but she lets them have the compressed carbon that they seem to covet once she's done with it. (it does sparkle nicely in the sun, she supposes). (rhinestone)

50\. "Buck up soldiers, I'm your teacher, which means that you get to do a little more grunt work, but also that if anything goes wrong, _I_ will take the brunt of the damage before any of you do." (officer)

If anyone knows where the inspiration for sentence 6 is from, I'll give you a prize XD


End file.
